One in a Million
by ordinarygirl123
Summary: Gray was supposed to attend his best friends' wedding and not trapped in airport security area! Little did he know that he would have a fateful meeting with her in the airport. -I'm sorry the summary sucks, but if you're looking for a cute,adorable one shot gruvia story then this might be for you :) Enjoy :)


Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

One in a Million

Gray sighed as he was screened by metal detector in the airport security. He just couldn't believe that he was getting into a plane again after years of avoiding flying. But it's the wedding of his best friends, Natsu and Lucy and he wouldn't want to miss it for the world. Just as he passed all the screening, suddenly he was halted by a security officer. Her soft and gentle hand tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, Sir."

Gray turned to see her. He was mesmerized by her beauty. She tied her beautiful azure wavy hair in a ponytail and she had those beautiful deep blue ocean eyes. He was immediately drunk in her beauty. But then he snapped back as her tone sounded serious. "Please follow me, Sir. Juvia is going to take you to security area for interrogation."

Gray raised his eyebrows. "What interrogation? I don't have time for that. My flight is about to board in thirty minutes."

She sounded calm. "Juvia is sorry Sir, but you have to miss the flight. We have the reports that you hide explosive machines."

Gray frowned. "Didn't I just pass the whole screening thing?"

Juvia remained calm. "Sir, Juvia needs your cooperation. Please come with Juvia."

Gray was getting angry as his tone elevated. "No, I cannot miss my friends' wedding. I have to be on my plane now."

Then a security officer with big muscular body came along, "Is there any problem Sir?"

He answered as he was getting impatient. "Yes, I'm all innocent. I pass the screening and I refuse to go for interrogation. I have a plane to catch so excuse me—"

As he was about to walk away, the male security officer held his shoulder. "I'm afraid you have to follow the protocol."

Gray sighed. "For real?"

Juvia nodded, "sir, the faster we get this procedure done, the faster we can let you go. So please cooperate with us."

As more security officers approached him to halt his step, Gray realized that this was not a joke. He followed the security officers unreluctantly.

##

After three hours being held in the security area, they finally let Gray go. They found nothing on him. Turned out that the report they got from anonymous source was bogus. The airport often got false rumors from anonymous sources, but for the safety of all the crews and passengers, they decided to take those rumors seriously.

Gray was totally mad. Now he had to wait for another hour in the airport for the next flight. It's not even direct flight like he was scheduled for. The plane would transit at another city for two hours before getting into Crocusis city where the wedding party would be held. The wedding party might be over by the time he got there. He really missed Lucy and Natsu. It's been one year he hadn't seen them. He finally got a chance to see them on the happiest day of their life. Unexpectedly shit happened on the day that he had been waiting for.

"Hi… Juvia is sorry that you had to miss the flight."

Gray looked up to see the security officer that made him miss the flight. But she was no longer the security officer. She wore a mini black dress with blue cardigans made from denim. She still had her ponytail and worn a pair of ankle-boots. She handed him a coffee as a sign of apology.

Gray accepted the coffee. He answered with monotone tone. "That's fine. You're just doing your job."

"Can Juvia sit next to you?"

Gray nodded and gulped his coffee. He started the conversation. "You're not working?"

Juvia shook her head, "Juvia's shift is over."

"Oh." Then they remained silence for a minute until Juvia broke the silence.

"Do you mind if Juvia calls you Gray-sama?"

Gray shook his head. "Whatever."

He knew he couldn't blame her for doing her job, but he was still angry with the fact that he had to miss his flight and waited for another hour.

"Gray's sama best friends' wedding must be really important. Otherwise Gray-sama wouldn't want to fly…" She trailed off.

Gray was glancing at her. "How did you know?"

This was the first time Gray saw Juvia and she could read him right away. Was he that readable?

She mumbled to herself without looking at him. "March 16th, 2013"

Gray's eyes widened when he heard the date. That date brought him a very painful memory. It was the day when the flight Magnolia Air-31 crashed. "How did…" he trailed off then suddenly he saw the tears rolling down from the corner of her eyes.

She struggled to catch her breath as she explained. "Juvia was on duty that day. She watched Gray-sama from distant in this airport. Gray-sama was trying hard to hold back his tears, but Juvia saw Gray-sama was on his knees and weeping on the death of someone he loved. Juvia's heart was in pieces. Juvia really wish she could be bold and she could comfort him, but Juvia was such a coward. Juvia could only saw Gray-sama from a distance."

Gray still vividly remembered the day. It was a rainy day on Magnolia and he was rushing to the airport. He heard the news that the plane crashed. He was calling the airport, but he was being kept in the line. He slammed his phone onto the table and he cursed. He was blaming himself why did he let Ur, his adoptive mother, to get on the plane when he had a bad feeling about the flight?

She was his only family. She was the only one who saw his potential and believed in him when everybody else failed to see his worthy. He lost his birth parents when he was a teenager. He became problematic since then. He drank, he drugged, and he partied hard. His misbehavior made him moved from one foster parents to another foster parents for five years. Nobody wanted a damaged teenager until he met Ur. He met Ur when he was 18 years old. He was surprised that despite all the problems he had made, Ur didn't send him to another foster parents. She finally decided to adopt him and they had become legal family for three years. She never gave up on him. No matter how messed up he was, Ur still stood by him. "I love you Gray and I know you'll be a wonderful man." That's what she said to him before she left for the flight three years ago.

"She must be a wonderful person for Gray-sama." She said as she wiped away her tears.

Gray was looking at her in disbelief. As far as he remembered, he hadn't even mentioned the person that he lost on that day. How did Juvia know the gender?

Juvia was looking at him and she answered as she could read his facial expression. "Juvia saw Gray-sama for the first time on the day before the plane crashed. Gray-sama was taking her to the airport. She seemed to be a wonderful woman. Juvia still vaguely remembered her face. She was a loving, beautiful lady and she looked wise. Gray-sama was just blushing when she hugged Gray-sama. That was really cute." She giggled as she remembered his facial expression when he was three years younger.

Gray was blushing again. She seemed to know much about her, but how did he miss her? She was the most beautiful woman Gray had ever seen in 24 years of his life.

"After that day, Juvia never saw Gray-sama in the airport. Juvia thought that Gray-sama was having a trauma with planes. But then last year, mid of December 2015 Gray-sama came along. Juvia was so happy. She thought that she finally had a chance to talk to him if he's flying on that day. But Juvia was wrong. Gray-sama was only taking his friends to the gate. It was his friends who flew, not Gray-sama. Gray-sama only looked at them from that window." She pointed the window when Gray was waving goodbye to Lucy and Natsu as they were about to fly last year.

"After that Juvia was just working and waiting for Gray-sama in the airport. Part of her was afraid what if Gray-sama came when Juvia was not in duty. What if Juvia missed Gray-sama. That's why Juvia was so happy when she saw you today." She was blushing with her confession.

Gray looked at her in shock. "Juvia, don't tell me that you—"

Juvia smiled lovingly at him, "Gray-sama is right. Juvia tipped the staff as an anonymous source that Gray-sama had an explosive machine. Juvia is really sorry. Juvia knew she was being selfish. Just because she wanted to talk to Gray-sama, she had to make him miss the flight. Juvia didn't know that Gray-sama had to attend wedding party. If Juvia knew, Juvia wouldn't do it. Gray-sama, you can report Juvia for false report. Juvia had done too much damage for Gray-sama…"

"One last call for Gray Fullbuster. The gate is about to close in five minutes."

"Oh shit!" Gray cursed as he didn't realize it was the time for him to get into the plane. He then snatched up his bag and looked up at Juvia's sad face.

"I'm not going to report you. Listen, I'll be back in the next two days at 2:50 pm then let's grab coffee together somewhere else."

Juvia's eyes were glowing with excitement, "Thank you Gray-sama. Juvia is going to wait for you."

Gray was looking at her with warm smile and he caressed her hair. "You're one crazy lady. You could get fired if they find out the truth. Thank you for taking the risk."

Juvia was smiling back at him. "It's worth the risk."

THE END

I was typing this in a hurry. So please correct me if I miss anything. The title of One in a Million refers to Gray because among hundreds of people passing by the airport, Juvia only saw him and specifically waiting for him every day! Review is appreciated! Thank you :)


End file.
